Turning Point
by LeaderofBrooklyn
Summary: Annabeth Chase is pregnant and getting married. But soon after she gives birth, something tragic happens...Story takes place roughly 3 months befor birth and wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Me: This is my first fan fiction. Please go easy on me! (Oh yeah and this takes place after the Giant War.)**

**Clarisse: Toughen up, punk! The world isn't full of nice people you know!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* oh just shut up Clarisse. I brought you here to say the disclaimer.**

**Clarisse: Fine you spineless worm. LeaderofBrooklyn here dosen't own any of us. **

**(This is my linebreaker)**

**Annabeth P.O.V:**

I thought after the Giant War, things would settle down. Turns out I was wrong. No there isn't another pychotic primordial who wants to take over the world, it is something _much _worse than that. That's right folks, I'm getting married and I'm pregnant! Percy was excited that he was going to be a father. He was jumping for joy. But my mother, Athena, didn't seem too excited about it. Instead she was extremely mad. She was giving Percy a lecture about how I was too good for him and how he was going to be a irresponsible father. For a guy who defeated a crazy earth woman and scary giants, he looked scared.

Anyway, I'm at the hospital getting an ultrasound Unfortunatly, I had a appointment with the wedding planner today. I wasn't going to make it being at this state, so Percy went alone. I have a bad feeling about this.

My thoughts were interruped when the receptionist called out "Annabeth Chase." I sighed and got up from the seat.

"I wonder how Percy is holding up?" I thought.

**Percy P.O.V:**

I was totally confused. First of all, how exactly do you plan a wedding? I didn't know what to do! It was hard choosing where to have it, which company would cater, and the wedding dress. It was a nightmare. The wedding planner kept droning on and on about the colors and flowers. I didn't pay attention on what he was saying so I kept nodding and saying "uh huh" at random points.

Finally it was over. He asked for my approval of the "choices" I made. I said yes and ran out of the door as fast as I can without bothering to look at the choices.

**Annabeth P.O.V:**

I sat there laying on the bed. The nurse rubbed the pad on my swollen belly. It was only a few minutes but it felt like hours. Finally, it stopped. The nurse smiled at me. Then she opened her mouth and said the words that I've been waiting for.

"Mrs. Chase, I am happy to tell you that you have 2 perfectly healthy twins. One boy and one girl."

"Twins?" My jaw dropped. Wait until Percy hears this.

**(This is my linebreaker)**

**A/N:**

**Me: Did you like it? Review please!**

**Leave your suggestions for names in your review. One girl name and one boy name. You can only submit once so choose carefully! The most common name submitted I will use. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Me: Sorry if the last chapter was short. I'll try to make this one a little longer**

**Travis Stoll: Ha! You only got one review! That's lame**

**Me: Really Travis, just really? At least I have a review and it was a _nice_ one too.**

**Travis Stoll: Fine, I'll just say the disclaimer, L.o.B owns none of us.**

**(This is my line breaker)**

**Percy P.O.V:**

After the meeting with the wedding planner, I drove to the hospital to pick up Annabeth. All was going well until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"OMG Percy you have to hear this! The nurse said we're having twins, one boy and one girl!" Annabeth shrieked.

"Wait what?" I almost dropped the phone.

"Hurry the Seaweed Brain; we got to get hone to plan the decorations for the room!"

"Geez Annabeth, no need to make me go deaf. You sound like Aphrodite when she found out that we were engaged."

"Just hurry the fuck up! I want to get home."

"Okay Owl Head. I love you." And with that I hung up.

"She must be in a mood swing." I thought.

Anyway since Annabeth wanted me to get there as soon as possible, I sped up. I didn't realize how fast I was going until I heard sirens. At first I thought they were going to pass, but then I realized that they were chasing down me. I pulled to the curb and the police car too. Ahhh I remember when I drove those cruisers….

"Excuse me sir," a voice said.

I stopped daydreamng and looked up at the officer. She was a brunette and was wearing way too much lipstick. Aviator glasses covered her eyes. "What?" I asked.

The officer snorted. "Well sir, you were caught speeding. Here is your ticket."

I took the ticket. **(A/N** **I'm just taking a wild guess on this) **My eyes bugged out. "100 dollars for a speeding ticket?"

The officer nodded. "Now are you going to pay, or keep staring at me like an idiot."

I grumbled. I took a $100 dollar bill out of my wallet and handed it to the officer.

"Thank you.' After that she left.

"Stupid police officer" I mumbled. I started the car and continued my route to the hospital.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I was extremely mad right now. Why? It's been 20 min since I left the hospital and Percy _still_ hasn't come yet. It shouldn't take this long to get to the hospital right? It was torture just waiting for him. Since I was ADHD 20 minutes felt like 20 hours.

Finally I saw a silver Prius pull up to the parking lot. "About time he came" I thought to myself.

Percy got out of the car. He had a cute and goofy smile on his face. "Sorry for the hold up Annabeth. I got a speeding ticket. But that was only because ei wanted to see your beautiful face."

You know what I did next? I went over there and slapped him across the face. Percy looked dumbfounded. "That was for being late." Then after I slapped him, I give him a kiss. "And that was getting a speeding ticket just because you wanted to see me."

Then I got in the car. Percy just stared at me. "Wel what are we waiting for, let's go!" I said.

"Anything for you my dear." Percy said with a smile. And with that he got in the car too and we drove home.

**(This is my line breaker)**

**Please click that review button. For every review you submit, an authour is cured from Review Syndrome. Please review!**

**-LeaderofBrooklyn**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Me: OMG I already got to 3 reviews and a bunch of favorites! Thank you guys so much!**

**Annabeth: About time you updated. It is not smart to leave your readers with only 2 chapters.**

**Me: I know. :( And for that I'm going to make this chapter long(ish). This takes place about a month from the last chapter. Now on with the disclaimer!**

**Annabeth: doesn't own any of us.**

**(This is my line breaker)**

**Annabeth P.O.V:**

About a month after the hospital incident, we went to our friend Piper's. The daughter of Aphrodite owned a huge company. It was called "Give a Little Love." It's basically a program that helps children in need. She also is a part time interior decorator.

Anyway, we went to her mansion (yes she was _that _successful). Percy knocked on the door. The door opened. Piper was standing there. She looked as beautiful as always. She had color changing eyes and chocolate colored haired. She wasn't as glamorous as her siblings but she is beautiful.

Piper smiled. "It has been a long time since I've seen you two. What do you need?"

Percy cleared his throat. "Well since you're a interior decorator, we thought that you might help us decorate the baby room."

"Anything for you two. I'll be there by tomorrow. And since you're here, why don't you come inside?" Piper gestured to the door.

Percy looked at me with those puppy dog eyes. "Please Annabeth its just for a little while. Maybe, perhaps, she will give you ideas for rebuilding Olympus."

I thought about it for a while. "'I'm running out of ideas plus the added factor of having nothing else to do..." I thought to myself. After a few more seconds of thinking I finally said yes.

**(This is my line breaker)**

The inside was just as awesome as the inside. Piper told us it was the living room. The room wasn't necessarily large, but it was big enough to hold a big group of people. In the center of it was 2 plush couches and a glass coffee table. It was in front of a welcoming fire place. I looked at the floor. it was polished marble. The walls were painted white and had various weapons mounted on the walls. On the right wall was a doorway leading to the kitchen. The left wall had a grand staircase leading to the upstairs. The ceiling was a piece of art, literally. The painting depicted the us fighting the giants and Gaia herself.

"Hey Annabeth. why don't you and I sit over there." Piper said. She pointed to the couches.

"Sure" I answered. I looked for Percy to tell him to come. But he wasn't there.

"Hey Piper, where is Percy?"

"Percy? Oh he is in the aquarium. Probably talking to the fish."

"Oh, well okay. So what do you want to talk about?"

"How did Percy propose to you and when is the wedding?"

"To the second one, in a couple of months. And the first one, well it's a long story."

"Tell me!"

I sighed. "Fine." and I began telling her the story.

_Flashback_

It was 9:00 p.m. I felt very tired. I was about to fall asleep on the couch when I noticed a note on the table. Curious, I picked it up. it read;

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I know you fell very tired but now, but I need you to go somewhere. Go to this address, 465 Lakeview Dr. _

_Love, Percy_

I wondered why he made me go there. Perhaps he wanted to propose to me? Now that couldn't be. Anyways I went outside and started the car and drove it to the address.

A few minutes later I was there. The address lead me to a closed library illuminated by a few streetlights. And sure enough, Seaweed Brain was there with a nervous look on his face. I got out of the car. "So why did you bring me here, Seaweed Brain?"

Then he did the most unexpected thing. He got on one knee and said "Annabeth, my love, would you marry me?" He took out a small black box with a beautiful diamond ring inside of it.

I smiled. Then I said "Yes". Then he got up and grabbed me. We started making out. It was one of the happiest moments of my life.

_Flashback Ends_

"Wow Annabeth that was really romantic of Percy." Piper said dreamily.

"I know." I looked my watch. Holy Hades it was already 4:00! We've been in Piper's house for 2 hours.

"Sorry Piper but Percy and I got to go. See you later. Oh yeah and where's the aquarium?"

"Go upstairs and it should be the 2nd door on your right."

"Okay, thanks Piper!" Then I ran upstairs to get Percy.

**A/N: Meh. Not one of my best chapters. Remember if you're going to review, write one boy name and one girl name that you want for the babies! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Me: Happy 4th of July (I know it was few days ago. But, with the heck). By the way this chapter takes place when Percy was in the aquarium. Now say hello Clovis!**

**Clovis: ...No Mr. Fluffybear! Don't leave me!**

**Me: *facepalm* Okay since Clovis is asleep I'll just say the disclaimer, I don't own anything!**

**(This is my line breaker)**

**Percy P.O.V**

While Annabeth was busy admiring Piper's mansion, Piper pointed out where the aquarium was at. I was like "OMG Piper you have a _aquarium_ installed inside your house?" She nodded and said where it was located at. Immediately, I ran upstairs.

I opened the door. Honestly saying, it looked awesome. It was like at the Adventure Aquarium, but more cooler and there weren't any pushy crowds. The walls were clear so you can see the fishes and the coral. It seemed like she got every kind of sea animal in the world. Of course, she didn't have whales, dolphins, and killer whales. But her collection was impressive.

Anyway when I first walked in there, I heard squeaky little voices. At first, I thought I was hallucinating, but then I realized the fishes were talking to me. Apparently they all want to talk to me, you know since I saved Olympus, defeated Giants, and a bunch of other cool stuff. Ha! And Annabeth said my ego was big as Antarctica.

Right...back to the point.

The fishes said some things like this, "My lord, you came!", "Yay! I finally got to meet you!", and "You should drown Japan, for hunting whales!" ... Sometimes I think I should go to the sea more often.

I leaned on the glass to get more comfortable while talking to the fishes. Apparently, I guess Piper spent way too much money on the aquarium because she bought some cheap ass glass. The glass started to crack. Then all the water spilled out. Good thing the door was water tight because the house would've been flooded by now.

Everything was underwater. I didn't know how to fix it. Then I saw duct tape. "Well people say that duct tape can fix almost anything. Lets test that idea." I thought to my self. I swam over where it was. Then I forced everything into the broken hole. Did you try duct taping a hole while trying to hold up a thousand pounds of sea animals plus water? It isn't as easy as it looks.

It took me a few minutes to get the job done, but it was worth it. I sat down on the floor. The aquarium looked just as it did before when I first entered it (minus the duct tape hole. I hope Piper doesn't go to this room to often. So I was busy admiring my work until I herd a door open. I turned around and saw Annabeth.

"So Percy, did you have fun?" she asked.

"Of course Annabeth. I was surrounded by the things I love." I answered.

"Well okay Seaweed Brain. Anyway we have to go, its 4:00."

"It is?" I look at the sky. "Holy mother of Zeus it is!" Thunder rumbled. "Sorry Lord Zeus."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well are you going or not?"

"Of course I am." Good thing she didn't notice that duct tape hole. Or else... she'll have me sown into Hades underpants. Then Annabeth and I left the house.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Honestly, sometimes I wonder if Percy is lying to me. When I first entered into the aquarium, he had a panicky look on his face. And he had a little goldfish sticking out in the back of his pants. Perhaps I can get Malcolm to help me investigate it (he's one of New York's finest Detectives). Anyway I wonder how Percy did with the wedding planner? Note to self, remember to ask him tomorrow.

**(This is my line breaker)**

**A/N:**

**Ohh Percy is gonna get it now...Sorry guys if this chapter was a little bit late. I was going to post it on the 4th of July, but my cousins kept bothering me. Anyway hope you guys have a nice weekend!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Me: Sorry for not updating! I've been busy lately and didn't have time to write it. Anyway, thank you to all the people who review and/or favorited this story. Since I'm not feeling creative right now I'll just say the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not any of this exccept for the plot.**

**(This is my line breaker)**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Piper came by our house around 11:00 A.M. She was wearing a clean white shirt and some well worn jeans- perfect for painting. She also had a bunch of paint cans, brushes, painter's tape, and tons of furniture catalogs.

"Hey Annabeth!" Piper said. "Can you and Percy help me with bring in the supplies?" She jestured at the mountain of painter tools.

I smiled. "Of course Piper. It's the least that I could do for helping me design the twins bedroom. You can come inside. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. I'm just going to get Percy." Then I ran upstairs.

**(This is my line breaker)**

I found Percy in our room sleeping (He had his butt in the air too). Typical Seaweed Brain. So I did what any person would do. I yelled. "Percy wake up! Piper is here and she needs help with carrying her supplies. So get off your lazy ass and help her!" Percy just moaned. "This is going to take some time." I thought. I looked up at the sky. Then an idea formed.

"Percy looks like you made Lord Zeus mad because he's about to shoot down the plane." I whispered into his ear.

Percy woke up instantly. "I'm sorry Uncle Zeus I didn't mean to make you mad!" he yelled.

I laughed. "Well are you going to help me and Piper decorate the twins room or are you just going to sit there?"

"Help you of course!" Percy said with a smile.

"Well then lets go!

**Piper P.O.V**

"What was taking them so long?" I thought. "Surely it dosen't take this long to get someone up."

After a few minutes of waiting. I heard some noise coming downstairs. It was Percy and Annabeth. Percy as if he just gotten out of bed. His hair was messy (well it was always messy but it looked messier than usual) and he had grey circles under his eyes.

"So are we going to get the supplies?" Annabeth asked.

"Why do you think I called made you wake Sleeping Beauty up?"

"Good point. Come on Percy lets help Piper."

**(This is my line breaker)**

It took us about 15 minutes to bring the stuff inside _and _bring it upstairs. Percy was already tired and was on the verge of fainting. Anyway I was about to show Annabeth and Percy the catalog when Annabeth said "Oh I almost forgot! Percy how did it go with the Wedding Planner?"

Percy turned bright red. "Erm….. I sorta didn't look at the choices and I didn't know what I picked."

I mentally faced palmed my self. Idiot! Rule #1 of being married with a pregnant lady, DO NOT EVER MESS UP THE WEDDING PLANS, FOR YOU ARE DIGGING YOUR OWN GRAVE.

Annabeth looked as if she was going to explode. "PERSEUS DYLAN JACKSON, you did not just say that you _possibly _messed up the biggest day of my whole entire fucking life!"

I mouthed the word _run_to Percy. I guess he got the hint because he dashed out of the house. I wish Percy would fix up this mess because if he dosen't he's going to get sown into Hades underwear. I shuddered at the thought. The last time she threatend to sow somebody into Hades underwear, it was Leo messing up on the Argo II. May the gods go with you Percy.

**Percy P.O.V**

Wow. I didn't know that Annabeth can get even that mad. But I suppose it was my fault. I was in charge of making the most important day the most happiest of our whole entire lives, and I messed it up. How I could be so stupid! No wonder Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain….

I was busy sulking outside of our house when I got a brilliant idea. Sure it was stupid and most likely to land me in jail, but I would do anything to get my Annabeth happy again. Now I just needed to make a call…..

**(This is my line breaker)**

"Okay, so you guys know the plan right?" I asked.

"Of course Percy!" they answered. "After all we could go inside his office, take the wedding plans, and leave without getting caught."

"Good. I'm counting on you to get them, because if you don't….. well I don't want to think about it."

"Don't worry we got your back!"

"Thanks guys." And with that they ran off to the wedding planners house.

**A/N:**

**I think that was my longest chapter yet! Who are the guys that Percy talked to? The first person that answers correctly gets their OC in my story! BTW for those Percabeth fans, don't worry I'm not going to break them up.**

**Requirments for OC:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Personality:**

**Description: **

**-LeaderofBrooklyn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Could've gotten this chapter up earlier…but my laptop was acting gay and deleted it .-. Anyway congratulations to DaughterofAthena-Poseidon-Zeus and Sportygirl247! They guessed correctly and got their OC in my story. Sportygirl247's OC will be appearing next chapter!**

**Piper: Explain why I'm here again?**

**Me: To say the disclaimer of course! **

**Piper: Fine. Since I'm here already, I'm just going to say it. LeaderofBrooklyn here dosen't own any of us except for the plotline. **

**Travis and Conner (3rd Person) P.O.V**

"Explain to me again why we are doing this?" asked Conner watched Travis picked the lock.

"To help Percy in his situation. Plus, he's paying us $100 each to get his wedding plans." Travis answered.

"But didn't Malcolm say that if we commit another crime in New York City, he'll make sure that each of us goes to jail for at least 5 years?"

"Oh relax Conner if we're going to jail, might as well have fun in the process." Travis jiggled the paper clip. The lock clicked. He turned the door knob. "Man its dark in here. Hey Conner, can you hand me the flashlight?"

Conner handed him a flashlight and together they entered the house.

**(This is my line breaker)**

After a few minutes of searching, they found the file cabinet. Conner opened one of the drawers. "Let's see here….. Alex, Bruce, Fredrick, Jared, ah here it is, Percy! Conner reached out to grab the file. The moment he laid a finger on it, alarms went off.

"Shit!" said Travis. "C'mon bro, let's get out before the cops catch us!" Then they both dashed out the door.

Being sons of Hermes, they were both pretty damn fast. But with the police cruisers hitting 50 miles an hour, soon they would've caught up to them. They didn't want to think about what happened to them the last time they got caught. Travis shuddered. Who knew a slap to the face from Malcolm would hurt?

Anyway, they didn't want to get caught. So they needed to find help-fast. Luckily, their dad must've heard him because soon they saw a fellow demigod, a child of Athena, up ahead.

"Hey Bella! Bella Lawrence!" Conner yelled.

Bella turned around. She had an irritated look on her face. Other than Annabeth, she was one child of Athena that you should not piss off. "What do you want Stoll? I'm already late for school."

"We need your help to escape the cops" said a very exasperated Travis.

She pursed her lips. "Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, Annabeth will kill Percy and there will be no wedding."

Bella thought about it for a while. She decided that she wanted to help them. "Well I don't want Percy dead and I want Annabeth to be happy." Bella thought. "Sure I'll help you. Follow me" She said. Then she ran into the woods. Naturally, Travis and Conner followed her.

**(This is my line breaker)**

A few minutes later they were at Percy's and Annabeth house.

"Thanks for all your help Bella. We really appreciate it" they said.

"No problem guys" Bella answered. She turned round and walked away. Then she stopped abruptly and turned her head. "By the way guys I don't recommend going to New York City any time soon. My brother Malcolm is furious with the crimes you committed. If I were you, don't get caught stealing anything because my brother _will _not be lenient this time." Then she continued to walk.

After she was out of earshot, Conner said to his brother "I swear, one day she will be my girlfriend."

Travis looked surprised. "What happened to making Miranda your girlfriend?" he asked.

Conner shrugged. "She got mad at me for pushing her in a lake. Now can we get going? It's been 1 hour since Percy sent us on the mission and I'm pretty sure Annabeth is still yelling at Percy."

**(This is my line breaker)**

When Travis and Conner first entered the room, the first thing that they saw was Annabeth screaming at Percy (of course). Percy looked at them. His expression seemed to say "Oh now you come? What took you so long?" Piper was there too. She had a tired and bored look on her face.

They looked at her. Then Travis said "Can't you just charmspeak Annabeth to stop yelling?"

Piper shrugged. "I tried too, but it didn't work. Either she can't hear me or she's too mad to even listen to me" she answered.

"Okay then." Then Travis walked up to Annabeth and tapped her shoulder. Annabeth turned around with a look that can even make the Minotaur run away. "What?" she spat.

"Err well Percy told us to give this to you." He handed Annabeth the file. She flipped through it. Her expression changed to a calmer one. Then she looked at Percy. "Percy you really got the Stoll Brothers to retrieve the plans?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah I didn't want to see you upset like this, so I got Travis and Conner to get them. And before I forget, here is your reward guys." He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet and pulled out 2 $100 dollar bills.

"Thanks Perce. Now bye!" said Travis and then he and his brother left the house, leaving a now happy Annabeth, a relieved Percy, and a completely confused Piper, behind.

**Percy P.O.V**

I knew I can count on those guys. Now because of them, my relationship with Annabeth is saved. Perhaps the Fates don't hate me at all.

Anyway during that whole time, the three of us barely redecorated the room. Piper left about 5 minutes ago. She said that she had important business to attend. Oh well. We could always do it tomorrow. And we still had to change the plans and get it back to te wedding planner's house unnoticed. But now, all I want to do is be with the person who I love most and that is Annabeth.

**Malcolm P.O.V**

I clenched my fists together. Those guys dare rob another house under my territory? I swear one day I will put those guys to justice. Even if I have to use….. other ways to catch them.

**(This is my line breaker)**

**Okay, Malcolm has officially gone crazy. Will he be able to catch the Stoll Brothers? And for you guys wondering when the wedding will take place, its going to bein chapter 8 and birth will happen after that. Have a good day!**

**-LeaderofBrooklyn **


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: This has been a_ slow_****week. I was doing nothing but sitting in a empty house watching my uncle and dad pull out carpet. So I decided to submit a new chapter. Chapter takes place 2 weeks before the wedding. **

**Malcolm: In the last chapter you made me look like a psychopath that will do anything to capture the Stolls. :(**

**Me: It's called FAN Fiction for a reason you know. Besides you should be glad that you're a character in my story. Rick Riordan only mentioned you once in the story. Now I brought you here to say the disclaimer.**

**Malcolm: Well you got a point there and LeaderofBrooklyn doesn't own any of us except for the plot. **

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Well it took some time but we finally finished the baby's room.

The girl's side was painted seashell pink with a bookcase full of fairy tales and text books. The crib was white with pink floral designs on it. To save money, the crib can be converted into a bed. Next to the crib was a nightstand with a microscope. The wall décor was a picture of Einstein (my favorite hero) and the window had a pink curtain. A pink chair with a foot rest was near the window.

The boy's side was equally impressive. The walls were sea foam green with wave designs. The crib was made out of a kind of dark wood with a plush bed. Like the girl crib, it can also be converted into a bed. Next to the crib was a nightstand full of nautical tales and a jar full of sea shells. The wall décor had boats and sea animals on it.

I've got to hand it to Piper; she did a really good job on the room.

"Nice job guys" Piper said. "But I go to go. Me and Leo made a bet to see who can hold their breath the longest under water."

I raised one of my eyebrows. "Really? Who won?"

Piper had a smug expression on her face. "I won by default. Leo chickened out when he saw how deep the pool was. Now he owes me 20 bucks. Bye guys." Then she left.

**(This is my line breaker)**

I can't believe that the wedding takes place in 2 weeks. Then I'm going to give birth to my twins. I feel like the luckiest woman in the world right now! Hopefully the wedding will go as planned and there aren't any complications in the delivery. I wonder what I'm going to name the twins...

**A/N**

**Sorry that this chapter was so short. I have writer's block. But I promise the next chapter will be longer and I'm going to be on a vacation for the next two weeks. But I'm going to write Chapter 8 while on vacation so expect the chapter to be uploaded on August 5th. Bye guys, have a nice weekend! :D **

**-LeaderofBrooklyn **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: My vacation ended early due to a family emergency. So I'm back 1 week earlier. Personally, I wanted to go home. Mosquitoes were biting me. Anyway, Sportygirl's OC will be appearing in this chapter. **

**Zia: Why did you drag me here? I was on my honeymoon with Carter. And what do you mean when you said that the Greek gods exist?**

**Me: -laughs nervously- Since when did I say that? The Greek gods don't exist. Besides, I'm a magician like you. Why would I withhold information from another one? Now can you say the disclaimer? **

**Zia: -looks at me suspiciously- I suppose so. I'm going have to speak with Lord Ra about this. And LeaderofBrooklyn doesn't own any of us except for the plot. **

**Annabeth P.O.V**

"OH MY GODS!" I screamed.

"Don't worry Annabeth, this is only part of the process" assured Avery.

"Part of the process?!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. "Do you know how it feels like to give birth to 2 babies at once you fucking bastard!"

Even though I insulted her, she had a calm look on her face. I guess since while she was delivering the baby, she got called things like that. Anyway, I should tell you the story how I got here. Believe me; it wasn't as easy as it sounds. It all started when Percy and I went to Thalia's birthday party.

**(This is my line breaker)**

"Percy hurry up!" I yelled. "We're going to be late to Thalia's birthday!"

Percy dashed down the stairs. He looked messy. His blue tie was in a messy knot, his black jacket was unbuttoned and had stains on it, and his white shirt wasn't tucked in. But he straightened up when he saw me (did I mention that his jaw dropped?). I suppose I looked beautiful. Unlike Percy, I got ready 1 hour before the party.

I was wearing a long grey dress with owl earrings. My hair was the same as always except that it had an owl beret. **(Sorry if she looks ugly in your mind, I'm not really a fashion expert)**

Anyway, enough about me. I rushed towards Percy to fix all the mistakes. "Percy, I told you to get ready for the party 1 hour ago. Now you look like a mess" I said shaking my head.

"Sorry Annabeth, I guess I forgot" Percy answered.

I smiled. "Apology accepted. Now can we hurry up? We're five minutes late already." After I said that there was a growing pain in my stomach. I thought it was simple stomachache, but then I realized I'm going through labor.

"Percy, I think my water broke."

Percy had a confused look on his face. "What do you mean by "I think my water broke?"?"

"It means that I'm about to give birth Seaweed Brain!" The pain was almost unbearable now. "Either drive me to the hospital or I will squat down and give birth right here!" I screamed.

"You're giving birth _right_ now?!"

"Yes now take me to the hospital!"

**Percy P.O.V**

I nodded. I searched for the keys. Unfortunately, I couldn't find them. "Looks like we're going to need a ride." I thought. I got out my cell phone and called the closest person who lived near us- Bella Lawrence.

"Hello Bella?" I asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Annabeth is going through labor and I can't find my keys. Can you drive us to the hospital?"

"What? She's in labor?! I'll be there right away!" She hung up.

Sure enough, she arrived here 1 min later. "Well come on!" she said. I lifted up Annabeth and put her in the back.

Bella drove as fast as she can. She drove through red lights and sped her way to the nearest hospital. For a girl who didn't even get her drivers permit, she drove like a maniac.

"Don't worry Annabeth." I said. "We'll be at the Kennedy Hospital in no time."

"But I want to be there _now_. I can't hold on much longer you know!" she answered.

I told Bella to speed up. Annabeth was sweating and was extremely pale. Thankfully I saw the hospital up ahead. She parked in the Emergency Room spot. Then I lifted up Annabeth and ran to the E.R

**Annabeth P.O.V**

"Come on Annabeth you can do it! Just one more push!" Avery encouraged.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. I was pushing as hard as I can. Finally! The first baby comes out. Now it's time for the girl's turn.

"Nurse, please take the baby boy to make sure he is healthy. Your almost there Annabeth. I can already see the second one."

I pushed again. Thank the gods that the girl came out with one push. I couldn't take any more pain. The nurse took her to make sure that she's healthy. Then she gave the twins to me to hold.

"They're beautiful" I said. Tears were rolling down my face. "Avery, could you get Percy in here? I want them to meet their father."

"Of course I can." Avery waved to one of the nurses. "Can you get Mr. Jackson in here?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes ma'am." She left through the door.

"Thanks Avery for all your help. I really appreciate it." I said. I looked down at my babies. They fell asleep. Oh they look so cute!

"No problem. By the way my dad said that the gods are throwing a party for the twins. You don't mind them throwing the party at you house do you?" Avery asked.

"Of course not. And can you tell Ares and Dionysus _not_ to make a bad impression on my babies. I don't want them to grow up acting like them."

Avery laughed. Her smile was as brilliant as the sun. "I'll tell them." Right at that moment Percy and what 4 people behind him who looked like Thalia, Nico, Piper, and Bella behind him.

"Where are they?" asked Percy. He looked worried. He was looking as pale as Nico and had beads of sweat across his face. "Where are my children?"

"Right here Seaweed Brain. And will you be quiet? They're sleeping." I said in a hushed voice.

Percy quickly ran over to my side. Thalia then said "About time I became an Aunt! By the looks of them, I can tell that they're going to be great fighters."

"Awww! Look at their wittle cheeks! I just want to pinch them!" Bella gushed.

"Okay guys you got to clear out. We got to take care of the babies and Annabeth too." Avery said.

"Oh come on! I didn't even get to meet them!" Nico pouted.

"How do you think I feel, Death Breath? I'm their father and I didn't even meet them! Percy added.

"Me too!" Piper exclaimed.

"Stop acting like complete babies." Annabeth said. "Now get out please."

"Fine" Percy grumbled. With that he and the others left.

**Malcolm P.O.V**

I repeatedly tapped my foot thinking, "Where the hell is she? I told her to meet me at 9:00 in front of Starbucks." I looked at my watch. It read 10:00. "That's it I'm leaving."

I walked away. "Hold on, did you forget the deal we made?" a snake like voice said.

I turned around. "About time you came Kampe. I was getting worried."

"Are you sure you want to this? You'll be turning on the gods, and more importantly your family." Kampe hissed.

"I'm sure. It's the only way for them to get out of hiding. I don't care if I go to jail, as long those two go with me."

"Then it's settled. I'll report back to you in 24 hours."

"Okay." Then I turned around and walked away.

**(This is my line breaker)**

**Wow Malcolm. Just wow. That's a new low even for you. **

**Soo much dialogue... I had writers block when I got to this part. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that updates are going to be slow. I moved and the house doesn't have Wi-Fi. So yeah. The good news is that we're still living at our old house and it does have Wi-Fi. Have a good weekend! :D**

**-LeaderofBrooklyn**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm too lazy right now to get the characters to do something creative right now so I'm just going to say it myself. Anyway I decided what I'm going to name the twins. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't anything except for the plot.**

**Percy P.O.V**

I paced back and forth in the waiting room. It's been 5 minutes since the nurse said that she would bring Annabeth out. "Where was she?" I thought. I'm quite worried about her. Yesterday I had a disturbing dream. It was 10:00 at night and I saw a man with blonde hair wearing a trench coat talking with a woman that looked suspiciously familiar. They were talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I caught a few words like "kidnap" and "twins".

I heard a door close in the background. I turned around. There she was, the most beautiful woman in the world and my soon to be wife, Annabeth. She looked tired but she had a smile on her face. In her arms were 2 little angels.

"Hey Percy" Annabeth said.

I smiled. "Hi Annabeth." I responded.

Annabeth frowned. "I just gave birth and that's all you say to me?"

I laughed. "That's because I've been thinking about you and the twins all night. By the way, have you decided the names of our little angels?"

"Of course Seaweed Brain. How do the names Brooke and Keiran sound to you? **(A/N: Congratulations to ! :D) **

"The names sound wonderful Annabeth." I looked down at the babies.

"Can we go home now Percy?" Annabeth yawned. "Giving birth is tiring and all to do now is sleep." To prove her point she gave Brooke and Keiran to me and stretched her arms.

I chuckled. "Of course Annabeth." I helped her onto a wheelchair and with Brooke and Keiran in her arms, and we went home.

** ~This is my line breaker~**

**Kampe's P.O.V** (3rd Person)

Kampe's eyes landed on the target's house. She was almost there. Her eyes rested on one of the windows. Athena's daughter was laying the babies in their crib with Percy Jackson beside her. They looked so happy, so _joyful. _She growled and spat on the ground with disgust. If only her employer would let her kill them! Then she will finally have her revenge! But no, he said to strike them at the heart, and that was exactly what she was going to do.

**Hi guys! I'm finally back from my hiatus. I am so sorry for this long wait. I didn't get internet until November so yeah… And I had a bunch of homework to complete, along with writers block. But the main thing that I'm back! I'll try to update at least once every 2 weeks. Sorry that this chapter was really short, but it's a great introduction to the upcoming next chapter. See you later! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys! I accidentally uploaded only half of the chapter. But this is the full version.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I woke up the next day feeling fresh and renewed. But something felt wrong, almost like an unnatural silence (well, besides Percy's snores at least). I couldn't put my finger on it. Ugh! I hated not knowing something. I paced around the room. While pacing I remembered how cute Jason's and Reyna's baby boy was **(AN: Yes, they got married and had a baby). **I also remembered the first day he came to their house. Oh gods, the baby cried all night long….

I gasped, that's what was wrong! I quickly ran to Brooke's and Kieran's room. The room was eerily quiet and the window was open. I ran over to both of their cribs. They were empty.

"Shit!" I screamed hysterically. Sad to say I was crying too. I heard a bump and a crash, with a loud "Ow!" coming from the master bedroom. Seconds later, I saw Percy standing in front of the doorway with a concerned expression on his face.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" he asked.

"Someone took the twins!" I said between sobs.

"What?!" His mouth was open. He walked to their cribs. His hands were fists. I heard him muttered "When I find the bastard who did this, I'm going to make sure he's going to the depths of Tartarus."

I noticed there was a piece of paper sticking out of Kieran's crib. "Look Percy." I pointed at Kieran's crib.

Percy looked at where I was pointing. He walked over there and grabbed the paper. "There's writing on this" he said. "It looks like it was written in blood."

I scrambled to my feet and grabbed the piece of paper. "If you want your children back alive, go to the middle of Central Park at 6:30 p.m. If you're not there in within there in 10 minutes, we'll kill them. Bring the Stoll Brother's there too. Signed M."

When I read the last word, the note burst into flames. I screamed and let go.

Percy patted me on the back. "It's all right Annabeth" said Percy in a soothing voice." We'll figure out a way to get them back."

I sniffed. "I wonder why he wants the Stoll Brothers?" I asked.

Percy shrugged. "Hey, I know as much about this than you do. But who's "M" anyway?"

I used my hands to wipe the tears off my face. "I heard of that nickname before, perhaps when we were at Camp Half-Blood." Just saying the word made me think of all the memories Percy and I shared when we there. The underwater kiss, the many times I beat him when were on opposites teams in Capture-the-Flag, ah good times, good times.

"Well we go to make a plan Annabeth. Got any ideas?" Percy said.

"Of course I do Seaweed Brain." I rolled my eyes. By now he should've know that Athena _always _got a plan. "Okay here's the plan." I whispered into his ears what was the plan" I couldn't risk anyone hearing it of course.

Percy grinned. "Sounds like a good plan. The only problem is, how in Hades will we get Travis and Connor to go with it?"

**-This is my line breaker-**

**Travis's P.O.V**

Me and my brother Connor were really living the life, or as living as you can when we're the most wanted people in New York. But hey, it comes with the job right? I'm quite ashamed to admit this, but we were the only living children of Hermes who dedicated themselves to a life on the run. The rest of our brothers and sisters went off to become successful business men and such. Anyway, we just finished robbing a grocery store (we needed to get food somehow), and Conner's cell phone rang (which was stolen from an Apple store). The caller ID read "Percy Jackson."

I looked over his shoulder, which was hard to do with several pounds of food in your hands. "Why is he calling us?" I asked Connor.

"How should I suppose to know?" answered Connor. "We got to hurry though; I can hear and see the cars from here."

I looked back. Turns out he was right. The sirens were getting closer. "Shit! C'mon Connor, there's a forest over there. We both dropped what we were holding and made a break for it.

While we were running, Connor finally answered the call. "Now's not the time Perce!" he yelled into it. I couldn't hear what Percy said but Connor had an excited expression on his face. "Alright then, we would be right over!" He hung up.

"What did he want?" I asked. I looked back. We lost them.

Connor had a mischievous smile on his face. "A favor, he said if we get to Central Park by 6:30, he'll give us _candy._

My mouth formed and "O" It must be a really big favor if he's giving us candy. My mouth watered at the thought of it. As you know most demigods are ADHD. Likewise, Connor and I have it too. But children of Hermes were never allowed to eat it. Never, not even on Halloween. There's a good reason to it. But, ah, that's another story.

"Which way to Central Park then?" I asked.

"Approximately 10 miles to the north and another 10 miles to the east" answered Connor. He checked the sky. "It's about 5:00, we'll probably make the journey if we hurry." After that we dashed north.

**-This is my line breaker-**

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Where are they? My watch read 6:25. Five more minutes until the deadline and the Stoll Brothers still aren't here. I tapped my foot impatiently. I looked over to the right. Percy wasn't looking too good either. He probably is thinking what a bad father he is. He's not alone either; I think that I'm a horrible mother too. I shook my head. Impossible! We're here aren't we? If we're truly the parents that we think we are, we would not be here. I glanced at my watch again, 6:30 it read. That's it, we're dead.

Right when I was going to scream at the sky and curse Hera, I saw a rustling in one of the nearby bushes. Two identical teenage boys stumbled out of it. They were both cursing and had branches and leaves in their curly brown hair. About time they came here.

Percy stared at them with his eyebrows raised. His expression seemed to say "Really guys, I expected better of you."

"You didn't tell them the _real _reason to come here didn't you?" My voice had a threating edge to it.

Percy had a terrified look on his face, which was rare because only two people in this world scare him, me and my mother Athena. Put him in cage match with the Minotaur and he'll come out alive. Put him with an angry Athena or me and the chances of him coming out alive is very little. "Of course Annabeth, that will ruin the plan" Percy answered in a panicked voice.

Travis walked up to us. "Which house do you want us to steal from? Clarisse (which was basically suicide), Katie (a girl that constantly rejected Travis), or maybe one of the gods (which is more or less stealing from Clarisse).

At that same moment, a fog enveloped us. I could hardly see anything. A few moments later, the mist cleared and revealed a masked man in a brown overcoat and –gasp- Kampe.

**That's going to be all for now. I'm not going to write anymore chapters next week, but I'll be back on the first week of January. That was my longest chapter yet and I'm quite proud of it. Have a nice Winter Break and Merry Christmas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry guys that I have been inactive lately. My teachers have been piling up homework and tests for me. I haven't got the time to write new chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, only the plot. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Travis's P.O.V**

I was terribly confused. Percy and Annabeth called my brother and I for candy. Yet all we got was a guy in a trench coat and that she-demon Kampe. …..Okay that sounded childish and selfish. The guy looked familiar though, I just can't put my finger on it.

"Long times no see little sister," the man said. He focused on me. "I see you brought the Stoll Brothers along with you." He said our names with dislike and disgust.

Annabeth looked surprised, which is rare. "Who are you and what have you done with my children?" she yelled.

"Hey, what do you mean you "brought" us here?" Connor asked. "We didn't have anything to do with him or his little pet." Kampe hissed and spat at him, but did nothing else.

"Really guys, you don't recognize me?" He started to take his coat off. Once he was finished I recognized him instantly.

"Malcolm, is that really you?" Percy asked. He squinted his eyes to get a better look. "Last time I saw you, you were at Camp Half-Blood. That was 5 some years ago!"

"And the last time we saw you," Connor and I chorused, "was when you and your buddies came running after us. Which was what? Like last week?"

Malcolm looked very red. "Oh do shut up Stoll Brothers. It will be better for all of you guys if you just come to me so I can arrest you." He paused. "Annabeth if you're wondering, you're babies are okay, for now. Now hurry up!"

"No can do Malcolm!" retorted Connor. "We've never been caught before and we intend to keep it that way." He then turned to Percy and Annabeth with a sympathetic look on his face. "Sorry guys, we'll help you find your children, just not at this time." And with that we left."

**Percy P.O.V **

Percy threw his hands up in the air. "Oh come on! We were so close! Malcolm, is there any way to get Brooke and Kieran back without the Stoll Brothers?

"Fine, but I'm doing this for Annabeth not you." He turned to Annabeth. "You'll get your children back, but you have to find them first."

Kampe hissed. "You're giving them a second chance? You promised me that they'll _suffer."_

Malcolm made a waving gesture with his hand. "Plans change Kampe. Not their fault the Stoll Brothers bailed on them."

Kampe had a murderous look on her face. "But that's too _merciful; _you should give the children to my friends and let me take care of these two demigods. After all it's only fair."

"Hey I have an idea! Why don't you just show us where they are," I offered in my best sales-man voice. "It's a lot easier if you just tell us and I'm pretty sure I can convince Piper to get the Stoll Brothers to come to you." In the corner of my eyes, I saw Annabeth roll her eyes.

Malcolm had a thoughtful expression on his face. "You have a deal." He opened his mouth to say the location. Then there was a sudden hissing sound and a flash of green. The next thing I knew, Malcolm was lying on the grass in a pool of his own blood. Kampe was nowhere in sight.

I felt so useless. I felt like the worst father in the world. I felt like the lamest hero that has ever lived in the history of heroes. "I could've done something, I could've done something." The thought ran through my head like a bell toll. Annabeth didn't look like that she was bothered but something in her eyes told me otherwise.

* * *

"Don't worry I said," in a soothing voice. "We'll find them, just like you found me."

"But what if we can't," Annabeth said in a frustrated voice. "What if they already killed them? After all what we did to Kampe in the Labyrinth, they're probably eating them right now!"

I hesitated. Annabeth was right about some things. Kampe might be getting revenge for what we did to her. Since she can't touch us directly, she found another way to hurt us. We were fools to let her in our house so easily. Finally I found an answer. Just was when I was about to say it, a piece of paper flew through the air. Annabeth snatched the note.

I peered over her shoulder. There was something attached on it, a delicate strand of black hair. There were words beneath it, although it was written what looked like in Latin. Since my Latin was rubbish, I didn't know what it said.

Annabeth read the note in a few seconds. She stared at it for a long time. She then folded the note and put it in her pocket.

"Well, what did it say?" I asked.

"It said that Brooke and Keiran are still alive," she answered.

I sighed. "Well that's good news."

"But," she continued. "We have until the summer equinox to find them. If we don't find them by that time, they'll die."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Can you guys help me write better? I keep getting a 95 on my essays and I ****need**** to get a 100. So can you tell me what I need to work on in your reviews? Thanks in advance. My Spring Break started today so I have time to type now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, only the plot. They belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Percy's P.O.V**

"What do you mean by we have until the summer solstice?" I yelled.

"It means that we have to get Brooke and Keiran by the summer solstice," Annabeth said calmly and simply.

"But that's tomorrow; we haven't even got their location yet!"

"Just relax Seaweed Brain. Panicking isn't going to help; we have to stay calm and focused at the task at hand."

"But how exactly are we going to figure out their location?"

Annabeth had a lopsided smile on her face. "Easy, we call on a god."

* * *

"This is crazy," I thought. Summoning a god is like suicide, stupid and dangerous. They particularly didn't like being bothered, even by their own children. The last time a demigod called on a god were the Stoll Brothers (what a surprise). They Iris messaged Zeus for April fool's day. Turns out he was in the shower, and was definitely not happy. I don't remember much about what happened, something with a rain cloud following around them I think. Ah good times.

Anyway, we went to Central Park, near one of the fountains. Annabeth took out a golden drachma and threw it into the water. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Hermes, god of messengers and thieves."

We found Hermes in a greenhouse. "Demeter, look, I'm sorry that I didn't deliver your flowers. Before I wet here I was in Hephaestus forge. He wanted to use them. I kept telling him no. But Hephaestus insisted on using them to model after one of his experiments. It's not my fault they fell into the fire!" A box of whole grain Cheerios hit his head.

Then a woman's voice shouted at him, most likely Demeter. "You should eat more cereal! You travel all the time and you're terribly skinny. Make sure you deliver my flowers on time and intact before I turn you into a flower!"

Hermes groaned. "All right, all right already woman! You're worse than my mother…" He turned to our direction. "What now guys? I'm already behind on my deliveries! Make it quick."

"Hey it's Percy Jackson," George said. "Did you bring us any mice?"

"Oh be quiet George! He already brought us mice last time," Martha answered.

I cleared my throat. "Well, ah, we need your help."

Hermes raised an eyebrow. "What do you need this time?"

"We need your help to find the twins," Annabeth answered. "You owe us a favor for that time when we saved your caduceus."

"I already did the favor, don't you remember?"

"What? When?" Annabeth asked.

I shot a look at Hermes. He immediately shut up. "Anyway do you know the location?"

"I don't know exactly where they are. The place is blocked from any magical and physical influences. But I can tell you it's in New York. By the way, I got a package for you guys. I got to go now. Bye!" The Iris message ended.

An envelope appeared in front of our faces. I grabbed it and opened it up. Nothing could prepare me for what was in it.

"Percy Jackson!" Athena yelled. "You are the worst and most irresponsible father that I have ever seen. I can't believe that you lost your children. Honestly are you that stupid that you can't even find them! And Annabeth, I am disappointed in you. You could've done better, but no. You should've taken Will Solace's offer to be his girlfriend when he was under that love potion! You had to marry Poseidon's child didn't you! This is what happens when you marry your mother's worst enemy!" Athena continued her rant for what seemed like hours. During that time, Annabeth looked red and embarrassed. Finally it ended.

"Well that was unexpected," I said.

Annabeth sighed. "Well at least we got an idea where they are."

"Well that narrows it down to 8.5 billion square feet. Great."

"What did Hermes mean when he said he paid back the favor?" Annabeth asked.

The question surprised me. "Um, well, remember our anniversary and I said I had a plan to take you somewhere?" I was sweating now.

"Yes."

"Well I sort of lied and asked Hermes to do that for me."

Annabeth stared at me for a long time. Then, out of nowhere, she slapped me across the face. I fell down on the grass. When I looked up, I saw her get into a cab.

"Well, looks like I'm going to sleep on the couch tonight," I thought.

**Kampe's P.O.V**

I looked over to the twins bed. They looked so peaceful just lying in their little cradles.

They won't be like that for long.

I laughed. Finally I would get my revenge on those accursed demigods. I walked over the refrigerator and got out some red meat. I dumped them in a hole where my little monsters lived. They grabbed it ravenously.

"If all goes well, you'll eat something a bit more plump and delicious," I murmured. I saw some lights coming down the track. Quickly I dropped the bucket and ran. The train nearly ran me over. "Oh I knew I should've picked a better place than this one."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This was originally supposed to be two separate chapters, but I mashed it into one. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot; the magnificent Rick Riordan owns the rest. **

* * *

**Will Solace's P.O.V **(A/N: Didn't see that one coming did you?)

I got out of bed and blinked my eyes. It was 6:00 a.m. Time for work. I did my morning routine and poured myself a cup of coffee. I opened my laptop (a birthday gift from Leo Valdez) and checked my email looking for a new story to cover. After all, it's my job to keep the public informed of the news.

Anyway, I found the email from the editor and opened it.

"Dear Mr. Solace,

Hope you had a good night's sleep because today is going to be a busy day for you. Chief Detective Malcolm of the New York Police Department recently got murdered in Central Park yesterday. We need you to report on this. I'll be waiting for you down at the station to give you new information.

Sincerely,

The Editor."

I nearly spat out my coffee. Of all the people who had to get murdered, it had to be Malcolm. I didn't know him that well back at Camp Half-Blood, but he seemed like a nice guy. I met him once or twice for an interview about a crime and he was quite polite. The last time I met him, he was jittery and nervous. I wondered what made him that way. And Malcolm was a well-trained demi-god, how could he get killed this easily?

I shook my head. Now's not the time to dwell on what happened to him. I've got a job to do and I'm going to do it.

I closed my laptop, grabbed my coat, and dashed out of my apartment.

* * *

Sometimes I wonder how I got in the news reporting business. Most people at camp thought I was going to be a world famous singer/actor. Well, they were right about being "world famous," just not about being a singer/actor. Surprisingly, the number of viewers who watched the channel went up when I joined the news anchoring team. Huh, wonder why?

"Ten seconds 'till air Mr. Solace," said the cameraman.

"Alright then, everybody ready?" I answered.

A chorus of "yeses and yeahs" rang out.

"And we're on!"

"Good morning citizens of New York! This is news reporter Will Solace reporting live from Central Park where a murder has taken place. The victim is Chief Detective Malcolm of the N.Y.P.D. Witnesses say that two people were running from the scene of the crime. One took a taxi. Police believed that these two suspects are responsible for the murder of New York's finest. If anyone has any information about this, please contact the police. That is all for now. Stay tuned for updates! And back to Louise with the weather report."

* * *

**Percy P.O.V**

It's official. I am the most irresponsible and lamest father who has walked this earth. Annabeth is still mad and the wedding is only in two weeks. In two more weeks, me and Annabeth are going to be husband and wife. We still hadn't made up or got Brooke and Keiran back. And today is where we were supposed to get them. I sighed; this is going to be hell.

It was 8:00 in the morning and I've just woken up. I turned on the T.V. Will Solace was on the news reporting on something. I read the captions. "Police investigate mysterious murder of Detective Malcolm at Central Park." Oh shit.

I can't believe I forgot about him! I just left Malcolm in the middle of Central Park for people to find. No wonder Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain. I watched more of it to see if there was any mention of Annabeth and me. Sure enough there was. But the descriptions were rather vague and the witnesses have no idea what we look like.

I ran upstairs to our room to tell Annabeth of what just saw. She was sleeping with a peaceful expression on her face. I smiled; she really did look beautiful when she's not stressing out-not like she _didn't_ look beautiful when she was stressed.

Anyway, I gently nudged her shoulder. A groan came out under the piles of blankets. "What do you want Percy?"

"C'mon wake up; I got something to tell you. It's important. Like, life changing important."

"Ugh, fine." Annabeth sat up and stretched. Her eyes had dark shadows under them and her blonde hair was a mess. She blinked her eyes. "Well what is it then?"

I gave her the five second version. "Malcolm found dead. Police found him. We are the main suspects."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "This is bad." She paused. "Do they know what we look like?"

I shook my head. "Nope. We have got to clear this up before it gets out of hand. If we let this get any further, we'll be the ones on jail, and we didn't even kill Malcolm! Kampe did! We just can't go to the police and say that a monster killed Malcolm. It would sound crazy and ridiculous to the mortals."

Annabeth stared at me for a long time with a calculating expression on her face. Her eyes looked like they were going a million miles per hour. "I know how we're going to fix this."

* * *

Annabeth's "plan" was to go to one of Hecate's children for help. I didn't talk with them much back at camp, but I know two things about them. One is that they can use magic really well and can be dangerous when they're angry. Two is that besides magic, they can make a variety of potions. The latter is what we're here for. Apparently, one of Hecate's children became a famous magician and lives in New York. The idea is that we get him to make a memory potion to erase any trace of the police finding Malcolm and if possible, a tracking spell to find our twins. Sometimes I wonder how Annabeth comes up with these ideas.

"Ding dong," the doorbell rang as Annabeth pressed it.

"Coming!" a voice said. I noticed that he had a slight Southern accent.

There was a bunch of shuffling and crashes.

I heard a rather loud poof. "Here I am!" somebody said behind me.

I gave a yelp. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You must be Harry Zuber," Annabeth said.

Harry grinned. "Of course I am!" Harry looked around the same age as Annabeth and I are, 25. He had untidy brown hair and was wearing a black and white suit with gloves. He also had a somewhat of a big nose and a top hat that was too big for his head. He was holding a wooden wand. "Now, what do you folks need?"

"You guys are the prime suspects of the Central Park case and your children was kidnapped by Kampe. Am I correct?" Harry asked. We were in his living room now. The walls were a deep purple and the floor was chestnut. The couches were comfy and the tea that he served us was good.

I nodded. "Yes."

"And let me guess, you need my help to help you clean up this, ah, mess. And a tracking spell to help you find your children."

"Yup."

Harry folded his hands in his lap. "I'll see what I can do. Do you anything that belonged to either of your children?"

Annabeth reached in her pocket and took a wisp of black hair. She gave it to Harry.

"This will do well. I'll be right back." He walked over to a room blocked by a black curtain. In a couple of minutes he came back with a flask with glowing blue liquid and a compass. "The compass is enchanted so it will direct you to their location. For the potion, all you need to do is put it in the drink."

"Thank you very much Harry. We appreciate it," Annabeth said.

Harry tipped his hat. "No problem guys. I wish you good luck!"

We exited his house. I looked at the time. 1:00 p.m. it said. We only have five more hours until Brooke and Keiran are dead.

* * *

**A/N: One of my longest chapters yet! Over 1,400 words! Sorry if I got some information wrong about being a news reporter. The internet did not help me at all with it. I've read some of your guy's suggestions about improving and "spelling" popped up. I was always rubbish at it, but I'll try to improve. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This story is coming to an end. In a few more chapters, this adventure will be complete. Maybe, five more. I intend to make these few chapters the best you've ever read in this story. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the characters, only the plot. Rick Riordan owns the rest.**

* * *

**Travis's P.O.V**

Sometimes I wonder if Conner and I were better off being successful business men instead of thieves. We wouldn't be in this situation right now. Hell, even Percy's and Annabeth's children would be right here and Malcolm would be alive. We wouldn't need to steal all these things in order to live, we could just buy them. But then again, where's the fun in that? Interesting how you make one simple choice and it dictates your whole future and everybody else's.

"Hey Travis," Conner asked. "Did you hear what I just said?"

I jerked out of my deep thinking. "What?"

Conner rolled his eyes. "I said that we just got a text message from Percy and Annabeth."

I perked up. "Really? Show me."

Conner held out his phone.

I read the message out loud. "We need you to do a favor, again. Don't worry it isn't dangerous depending on how well you do your job. As long as you don't show up as yourselves (hint, hint), you won't get shot at. On our front porch there should be a flask with blue liquid inside of it. We need you guys to infiltrate police headquarters and put this in the police officer's drinks. They would forget all about Malcolm's case. Stay safe, Percy and Annabeth."

"Oh joy, we need to do another favor for them again?" I moaned.

Conner shrugged. "Look at the bright side, perhaps the police will forget about our crimes too."

"I guess…"I mumbled. I looked at my brother. "Have you ever wondered what our life would be like if we weren't thieves, but we were still sons of Hermes?"

Conner was silent. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that instead of stealing from people, we can, I don't know, maybe help them?"

"I suppose so. But if we're going to be like that, what should we do?"

"Well, I was thinking, that we should improve transportation. Since our dad is also the god of travelers.

Conner nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. But don't you think we should do Percy's and Annabeth's favor first. Then we try out your idea."

"I agree my dear brother." And with that, we headed towards Percy's house and then on then on to the police station, where we would probably do our last heist for the time being.

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"Percy, go east," I directed.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Percy asked. "It looks like we're heading towards one of the abandoned parts of New York City."

I made an impatient noise. "Of course we are. Harry ensured me that this compass will take us to Brooke and Keiran. This looks like a place where Kampe might hide," I said confidently.

In truth, I was actually a bit nervous. Wait, no, strike that, a lot nervous. This is so humiliating. A daughter of Athena, nervous? I laughed at the thought. I fought Arachne with nothing but my laptop and my wits. I fought through Tartarus and made it out with my sanity intact. I fought Kampe once in the Labyrinth and this time, I'll make sure she'll stay in the abyss for a long, _long _time.

I sighed. Oh the memories.

I looked down at the compass. It wasn't moving anymore. This means we're probably there.

"Percy," I said. "We're here."

Percy stopped with a screech. We were in front of the entrance of an abandoned subway.

We got out of the car and peered down. We couldn't see anything in the impenetrable darkness.

"Hello? Is anybody down there?" Percy asked. After a few moments of nothing but silence, Percy asked me "Is this the right place?"

"Well, the compass stopped moving," I replied. "So, I guess this is the right place."

Percy checked his watch again and frowned. "We don't have enough time to look for another place. So let's just check this out."

I nodded. "May the gods be with us," I murmured. We descended into the darkness. Soon, we couldn't see the light of New York City above us.

* * *

I've figured it's been a couple of minutes since we entered the subway. We've been walking down the tracks trying to find any signs of any monster activity. Bones, trash, weapons, their smell, but nothing came up. I was beginning to worry. What if they aren't here? And if they are, were we too late? These thoughts were racing through my head. If we weren't in the right place, I will _personally_ go over to Harry Zuber's house and skin him alive.

Okay, maybe that sounded a bit crazy and painful. But I'm sure as hell that if my children aren't alive by the time I get there, I'll cause severe bodily harm to Mr. Zuber.

Percy looked at me with a worried expression. His green eyes were full of concern. "Are you all right Annabeth? You seem pale."

Gods I hated to lie to him, especially when he's like this. But I don't need him to fuss over me, not now at least.

I forced a smile. "Of course I am." I looked in front of me. I saw a small rectangle of light. That must be where Kampe is.

"Look Percy," I said. I pointed my finger toward the light.

He seemed to understand what I was getting at. He pulled a ballpoint pen out of his pocket and opened the cap. Instantly, three feet of celestial bronze was lighting up the darkness. On the side, I can see an inscription written in ancient Greek, _Anaklusmos _**(A/N: Is that how you spell it?) **When translated, it said _Riptide._

I pulled my knife out of the right side of the shoe that I was wearing. Like Percy's sword, it was also capable of killing monsters with one accurate blow.

Suddenly, the darkness surrounding me didn't look so dark anymore. Percy looked at me with a confident expression on his face, the same goes with me to. Together, we headed towards the light, toward Brooke and Keiran.

* * *

**Conner's P.O.V**

The job was easier than I thought it would be. There were some, ah, distractions. When the police were in their daze, we stole Malcolm's body from the morgue and gave him a proper burial (sort of). After that was done, we went to the station to check on the police. They seemed fine, but when they saw us waltzing through the front door, their expression was priceless.

Unfortunately, that landed us in our current season.

"Put your hands up in the air Stoll Brothers!" the new Chief Detective said. I forgot what his name was. Was it Tim? Or perhaps Trixie?

Travis looked franticly for a way out. Sadly, there wasn't. We were completely surrounded by armed officers.

"Oh shit," Travis mumbled. "I knew we shouldn't have gone back."

"Jeez, you think?" I answered.

"I will repeat this once again, put your hands _up_ in the air," the Detective said.

I rolled my eyes. This guy was getting annoying. Malcolm was way more fun. But I didn't have much choice. Reluctantly, I put my hands up. I kicked Travis's leg so he would put his hands up too.

"Ow!" said Travis. "That hurt."

An officer came up and cuffed me. "Conner Stoll, you are under arrest for burglary and espionage. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…." Blah, blah, blah. I've heard my Miranda rights read to me dozens of times. No cell can hold the Stoll Brothers for long.

They took Travis and I into the department's holding cell. "You stay here until you are transported," the officer said curtly. He left the room. The cell door locked in place.

As soon as he left, Travis pulled a paper clip from his pocket. The new Chief Detective apparently didn't think we were much of a danger since he didn't search us. _Idiot._

It only took a few quick movements of his hand to unlatch the lock. There was a window that thankfully, wasn't barred. It looked big enough to fit us. It was too tall for one of us to reach it so I had to climb on Travis's shoulders to open it.

"Your foot is in my face!" Travis complained.

"Hold on! I almost reached it," I answered back. I twisted the latch. It was open with a click. "Got it."

"Nice job, now let's get out of here," Travis said. He pushed me up to the window.

Then I heard a crash. I looked down. Travis was on the floor covered in trash. The trash can was spilled.

Officers were in our room instantly.

They looked at me then Travis. Then back at me again with a bewildered expression on their faces.

"Shit," said Travis.

I held out my hand. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked to Travis.

Travis grinned. "Thought you never asked." And took it. I helped him out of the window and out of the cell.

Finally one of the officers snapped out of his confusion and said, "Get him!"

But it was already too late. We were already gone.

**A/N: Looks like Travis and Conner aren't the smart-alek thieves we credit them to be. **

**During Annabeth's P.O.V all that I could think was "Don't go to the light!" But then I realized I was writing this chapter and felt very stupid. Oh well. Until next time! **


End file.
